


The Supernatural Night Before Christmas

by GentlyMad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMad/pseuds/GentlyMad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatural bastardization of Clement C. Moore's classic holiday tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supernatural Night Before Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas, alone on the road,  
Two brothers in silence, one about to explode.  
The tension was mounting, yes that much was clear,  
They could not deny, confrontation was near.

 

The driver was fuming, his hands gripped the wheel,  
He tried to contain all the rage he did feel.  
When finally he knew he could hold nothing back,  
He turned to his brother and began the attack.

 

“Really, dude, what the hell? What is wrong with you, Sam?  
I cannot believe you set me up with this plan.”  
“Come on, Dean, could you overreact any more,  
You wouldn’t have gone if I told you before.”

 

Dean jerked at the wheel as they swerved toward a ditch.  
“God help you if she should get hurt from this, bitch!”  
“Seriously Dean, you’re some piece of work,  
You really think I’d let something bad happen, you jerk?”

 

When they got to the bunker, Dean’s door opened wide,  
His panic and worry could not be denied.  
Sam just rolled his eyes and walked up to their lair,  
Poked his head through the door, letting in the cold air.

“Hey Charlie! Hey Garth! Hey Kevin and Crowley!”  
“Go screw yourself, Moose,” the demon yelled, foully.  
Sam gave a quick bitchface, then yelled out once more,  
“We could use some more hands to get this through the door!”

 

Charlie burst through the door and she let out a squeal.  
Garth followed behind her to see the reveal.  
Tied carefully atop Baby’s roof they could see  
A freshly cut, beautiful, huge Christmas tree.

 

“I like it,” said Kev, glancing over at Dean,  
"What’s your problem, man? Even for you, you look mean.”  
"What’s my problem?” Dean yelled, “Would you look at this crap!  
Baby had better not have a single scratch or tree sap!”

 

Sammy pulled out a box from behind the back seat,  
Slyly passing to Charlie their holiday treat.  
She ran back inside, the snow dusting her hair,  
While the rest of them carried the tree with great care.

 

Once the tree was in place, it filled up the room,  
The Christmasy smell had chased out the gloom.  
Garth and Kevin were ready with arms full of lights,  
While Crowley lounged in a chair and tried to pick fights.

 

Dean stared out the window, his mind lost in thought,  
Sam appeared at his side and Dean’s brooding was caught.  
“Just call him,” Sam said, as they looked through the glass,  
"I know that you’re over here thinking of Cas.”

 

“You’re right, I should call him,” Dean said with a sigh,  
And that wasn’t a tear, he had dust in his eye.  
His stomach was churning with each passing ring,  
As he thought of the pain that rejection would bring.

 

His eyes drifted to the newly lit evergreen,  
Just about to give up as he heard, “Hello, Dean.”  
Dean smiled as the gravelly voice filled his ear,  
A million times better than any fudging reindeer.

 

“Hey Cas, how you been,” Dean asked, grabbing his beer.  
“Um, listen, I’d really like it if you could be here…”  
In less than a minute came the rushing of wings,  
And no, it didn’t tug at Dean’s fragile heartstrings.

 

Tension was mounting, at each other they stared,  
But Sam and their friends were more than prepared.  
Charlie snickered and said, “Hey, look up, Romeo.”  
Dean said, “What the hell, is that all mistletoe?

 

Cas tilted his head, as to ask, “What is this?”  
And was suddenly pulled in by Dean for a kiss.  
It was brief, it was tender, and so very sweet,  
And Dean’s face was now flushed to the hue of a beet.

 

Crowley lifted an eyebrow and said, “Here there, Moose,  
How ‘bout a kiss and a holiday truce?”  
Dean winced as he heard something land with a thud,  
“Happy Christmas to all, family don’t end with blood.”

 

 


End file.
